Parramatta railway station
: This article refers to the Heavy Rail station served by Sydney Trains and NSW TrainLink. For the upcoming Sydney Metro West station, see: Parramatta metro station. CountryLink Western Railway Line }} Parramatta railway station is located on the Main Western line, serving the Sydney suburb of Parramatta. It is served by Sydney Trains and services. It is also served by NSW TrainLink Blue Mountains Line, Central West XPT ''and ''Outback Xplorer services. Parramatta is staffed 24 hours everyday.https://transportnsw.info/stop?q=10101229#/ History https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Parramatta-transport-interchange-aerial-2007.jpgAerial view of the station in 2007https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Indicator_board_at_Parramatta_station.JPGIndicator boards at Parramatta station in peak hour Parramatta station is one of Sydney's oldest. Sydney's first line connected Sydney and Parramatta Junction near Granville and opened on 26 September 1855. It was extended to the current Parramatta station on 4 July 1860. Prior to the Main Western line being quadrupled from Granville to Westmead in 1985, the station consisted of four platforms, platforms 3 and 4 on the main line and 1 and 2 on a loop. Platforms 1 and 4 now serve the Main Line and platforms 2 and 3 serve the Suburban Line. In 1985, the station was refurbished with a new underground subway bus interchange built at the station's north-east side. In late 2003, work began on a new transport interchange which linked the station to the neighbouring Westfield Parramatta shopping centre. The works included upgrading the station, providing more access to commuters, and constructing a new bus interchange. On 19 February 2006 the interchange was opened. Parramatta is one of the very few stations serviced on the Sydney Trains suburban network to utilise taller, jump-proof Opal gates. These gates are designed to crack down on fare evasion caused by customers jumping over the gates, while the faster opening and closing of the gates allows customers to access the platforms faster. | p1astop = Suburban services to Gordon, Hornsby or Berowra | p1anotes = Weekdays only | p1blinename = | p1bstop = Services to Central from the Blue Mountains Line | p1bnotes = | p1clinename = Western Region Line | p1cstop = XPT and Xplorer services from Dubbo and Broken Hill | p1cnotes = Set down only | p2alinename = | p2astop = Suburban services to Blacktown, Penrith, Emu Plains, Schofields and Richmond | p2anotes = Weekdays only | p2blinename = | p2bstop = Services to Springwood, Katoomba, Mount Victoria and Lithgow | p2bnotes = | p2clinename = Western Region Line | p2cstop = XPT services to Dubbo and Xplorer services to Broken Hill | p2cnotes = Pick up only | p3alinename = | p3astop = Terminating all-stations services to and from the City Circle | p3anotes = Weekdays only | p3blinename = | p3bstop = Suburban services to Liverpool/Leppington and Quakers Hill/Schofields | p3bnotes = T5 Trains leave from here on weekdays in both directions as Platform 4 is mainly used to terminate T2 line trains | p3clinename = | p3cstop = Suburban services to Gordon, Hornsby or Berowra | p3cnotes = Weekends only | p4alinename = | p4astop = Terminating all-stations services to and from the City Circle | p4anotes = Weekdays only | p4blinename = | p4bstop = Suburban services to Quakers Hill/Schofields | p4bnotes = T5 Trains mainly leave from here on weekends and during late nights on weekdays | p4clinename = | p4cstop = Suburban services to Blacktown, Penrith, Emu Plains, Schofields and Richmond | p4cnotes = Weekends only }} Transport links Category:Sydney Trains Stations Category:Stations Category:Cumberland line Category:Blue Mountains line Category:Suburban stations Category:Stations with disabled access Category:NSW TrainLink Stations Category:Sydney Trains Category:NSW TrainLink Category:Transport Access Program: Completed Category:City of Parramatta